Armos
Armos also known as Armos Statues or Soldier Statues are recurring enemies in The Legend of Zelda series. They are stone statues built to guard certain areas that contain valuable treasure. Armos lie motionless, indistinguishable from a regular statue, until a living being disturbs them, where they'll activate and start hoping toward the intruder trying to attack. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' Armos first appeared in The Legend of Zelda and can be found throughout most of the overworld of Hyrule, usually in small groups. They appears like ordinary statues until Link approaches and touches one, the Armos will then flash and begin to move around erratically. Some Armos hide staircases beneath them, which lead to secret Caves and can be revealed by activating them. Link can defeat them by using any item and can even stun them with one of the Boomerangs. ''A Link to the Past'' In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, they behave like they did in The Legend of Zelda but now they actively try to attack Link when they become active. They can take many hits of the sword but the Bow will deal great damage to them. They are common to the surrounding area of the Eastern Palace in Hyrule. ''Link's Awakening'' The Armos in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening behave similarly to how they did in The Legend of Zelda, being once again imobile until Link get close to them, which causes them to start moving erratically. This time however, they are almost invincible to most form of attacks and must be killed using either the Boomerang or the Bow. Armos can be found in the area surrounding the Southern Face Shrine. ''Ocarina of Time'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Armos again appear as stone statues on a base and are much less humanoid than any of their previous appearance. This time, their behavior is a mix of all their previous appearance and will start aiming at Link as soon as they are awoken but will start moving erratically before exploding when they take too much damage. They can be killed in one hit if a Bombs is thrown on them. ''Majora's Mask'' The The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask version of the Armos is exactly the same as Ocarina of Time but their design was slightly altered to look closer to their original Ocarina of Time artwork. ''Oracle'' series In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Armos Statues appear similarly to how they were in Link's Awakening. They now come in two colors: red and blue. Like those of Link's Awakening, red Armos Statues are impervious to almost all attacks, and can only be defeated by detonating a Bomb near them or by shooting Scent Seeds at them. In Oracle of Seasons, they can also be stunned and defeated with the Magic Boomerang. Blue Armos Statues, however, can be defeated with the Sword, as well as most other weapons. The blue variety can be found in the Unicorn's Cave in Oracle of Seasons. ''Four Swords'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Armos appear as armed and mechanical. They bare a closer resemblance to their oldest incarnations, as they carry a large shield and a spear and have a single eye. Armos in Four Swords move faster than in most games. They can't turn their bodies around when changing direction, and instead turn their heads around at different angles when changing direction. They appear in the Sea of Trees and inside Vaati's Palace. ''The Wind Waker'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, they appear to be a combination of all their previous incarnations and are similar in design to their Ocarina of Time variant while having a single eye like their older variants and looking more mechanical like in Four Sword. When they activate, spikes will appear on their base and they will start moving toward Link to stab him with their spikes. Their only weak point is their red crystal in their back when said crystal is hit twice, they will spin erratically before exploding. ''Four Swords Adventure'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Armos appears as large red statues carrying swords and look similar to how they did in A Link to the Past and hop toward the Links when activated. They are found in the Temple of Ice. ''The Minish Cap'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, they appears as robotic statues. When activated, they will actively attack Link as soon as they are activated but Link can shrink to Minish size and desactive them from the inside. Link must also activate some to unlock a path they were blocking while inactive. They were created by the Wind Tribe and as such are exclusively found in the Wind Ruins area, as well as in the Fortress of Winds. ''Twilight Princess'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, they appear as mechanical face shaped statues wielding a shield and a hammer. When activated, they will hop toward Link before trying to hit him with their hammer once in range. Like in The Wind Waker, they are resistant to all attacks unless they are done on their back. After sustaining too much damage, they will start moving erratically while slamming their hammer around before exploding. ''Phantom Hourglass'' Their The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass variant is very close to their The Wind Waker variant in both appearance and behavior and can be easily disposed of by throwing a bomb at them. ''Spirit Track'' In The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, Miniblins appear riding on active Armos statues, and will pursue Link once spotted. They can only be destroyed either by knocking off their operator or by plowing into them with a strong enough force. Link can fight the Miniblin on top of the Armos by having Zelda carry him while she is possessing a Phantom. Once the Miniblin is knocked off or defeated, the Armos will explode. Armos can also be destroyed by having Zelda, while possessing a Wrecker Phantom, roll into them. They mainly appears in the Tower of Spirits as it is the only place where Zelda can control Phantoms. ''Skyward Sword'' ]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, they appear as extremely robotic head shaped constructs. They are two faced and Link must uses the Gust Bellows to spin the device located on the top of their head, which force them to open their mouth and reveal two crystals, one for each side, that Link must destroy with precise sword slashs. They appear in the Lanayru Mining Facility and the Pirate Stronghold, and they only come alive when an active Timeshift Stone is nearby. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Their The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds variant is very similar to their A Link to the Past variant and can be defeated by simply slashing them multiple time with the sword. They mainly appear in the area surrounding the Eastern Palace, as well as the palace itself. They also later appear inside Hyrule Castle, where a group of dormant Armos statues will come to live and attack Link one-by-one. Descriptions ''The Legend of Zelda'' Manual "A soldier who has been turned into a stone statue. He moves and attacks if touched by Link. He has a fair amount of attacking power." Navi's comment "Stop its movement and then destroy it!" Tatl's Comment "You know about the Armos, right? Shhhh! Don't touch it! Blow it up before it wakes, please!" Tingle's Comment "It's an Armos! Shoot an arrow in its eye to stop it! Then, attack the weak spot on its back!" Wind Waker Figurine "These small statues shift into autopilot and attack prey. Shoot them in the eyes with an arrow to silence them, then destroy them by hacking their crystal backs." Minish Cap Figurine "Appears in the Wind Ruins. Built by the Minish for the Wind Tribe long ago. They look like stone statues, but if you get too close, they move!" Fi's Comment "This security and defense mechanism was developed long ago. It will attack anything that enters its security perimeter. According to my records, its weak point is its mouth, but it requires some specific measure to make it open its mouth." See Also *Armos Knight *Death Armos *Totem Armos *Beamos Category:The Legend of Zelda species Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Armos